


Vampire Teabags

by SerotoninUp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Pre-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 5 Part 1, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Whump, Whumptober 2020, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: Maze suffers a gunshot wound, and Chloe gets creative with her impromptu treatment.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Vampire Teabags

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a ridiculous scenario? Probably. Did I write 1200-ish words just to make one bad tampon joke? I sure did!

In retrospect, going undercover in three-inch heels had probably been a poor decision.

Chloe clenched her teeth as her stilettos slid through a patch of loose gravel on the sidewalk, nearly toppling her to the ground. Up ahead, Maze was a streak of dark hair and shimmering sequins, heels flashing as if she regularly outran murderous thugs with torture devices strapped to her feet.

Chloe huffed a laugh, even as her ankle twinged a warning at her. Who knew what weird shenanigans demons got up to in Hell? Maybe they held an annual Torture 5k or something.

Maze turned a corner and disappeared from Chloe’s view. The thud of feet behind her warned her that their pursuers were catching up to them.

“Decker!” Maze hissed as she peeked out from around the corner, her wide eyes reflecting the dim glow of the streetlights. “Come on!”

Chloe put on a burst of speed, just as the first gunshot rang through the air. She waited for the shock of a bullet tearing through her, for that spark of bright pain to bloom in her back or shoulder or leg.

But it didn’t come. A lucky miss, or a deliberate warning shot? Chloe hoped for the latter, but she’d seen what the victim looked like when these guys were through with him. Warnings didn’t seem like part of their repertoire.

She gasped against the growing stitch in her side and raced toward Maze. She was so close. Just a few more feet...

“Fuck,” Maze swore, and then she swung out onto the sidewalk, shoving Chloe into the alley behind her just as a second gunshot rang out.

Chloe stumbled against the side of the building; the heel of her left shoe finally gave up and snapped, throwing her off balance. A searing flash of agony shot through her ankle, and she fell to the ground with a sharp cry. She took a moment to breathe against the pain, then dragged herself into a sitting position and reached down to yank the ridiculous shoes off her feet.

The sounds of a struggle carried on around the corner. Chloe curled her fingers around her throbbing ankle and fervently hoped Maze was winning the fight, despite the three-to-one odds. Maze might not be as charming and effective as Lucifer, but her skills at taking out violent suspects were a welcome bonus to this new, tentative partnership.

The thought of Lucifer made Chloe’s heart skip a beat and a lump swell in her throat. Only a month had passed since he abandoned her on the penthouse balcony, and every time his face flashed through her memory, it felt like ripping a scab off a half-healed wound.

She rested her head against the brick wall behind her, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Don’t think about Lucifer._

The phrase had become something of a mantra over the past weeks. Linda would probably have something to say about unhealthy coping mechanisms, but Chloe pushed that thought away, too, and locked it up in the little box in her mind where she hid all the other things that hurt too much to acknowledge right now.

_Focus on the case, Decker._

After a few more shouts and muffled blows, silence fell. Chloe shifted along the wall, gritting her teeth against the pain that radiated from her ankle with each movement. She held her breath as she peeked around the corner.

Two guys lay on the ground, unconscious. The third must have run off. And Maze leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, her hand pressing hard against a spot just above her hip.

“Maze,” Choe said. “You okay?”

Maze bared her teeth. “Asshole shot me.”

“Shit,” Chloe breathed. The second gunshot. Maze had shoved her out of the way and taken the bullet herself, and somehow still managed to fight off three attackers. Demonic stamina or sheer stubbornness? Knowing Maze, the answer was probably both.

Chloe crawled around the corner to her wounded partner, settling herself beside Maze’s feet on the sidewalk. This close, she smelled the coppery tang of blood, saw the dark, slick shine of it marring Maze’s dress. A knot twisted in Chloe’s chest.

“Let me see,” she urged, peeling Maze’s fingers away from the wound. Fresh blood spilled from the bullet hole, freed by the sudden lack of pressure.

“Shit,” Chloe repeated. She wiped at the blood as gently as she could, trying to clear away enough to see the wound properly. It was worryingly deep. She scrubbed her bloodstained hand across her own dress and glanced up at Maze.

“Bad, huh,” Maze said, her breathing ragged. Slowly, she slid down the wall until her butt hit the sidewalk, then tilted sideways to rest her head against Chloe’s shoulder. The wound still bled freely.

“Maze,” Chloe said, patting her partner’s cheek. “Hey! Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Maze nodded in acknowledgment, but didn’t make any other attempt to move.

A ripple of panic ran down Chloe’s spine. Her ankle pulsed with white-hot agony, but she couldn’t afford to focus on herself right now. Maze could bleed out if she didn’t do something soon.

Miraculously, Chloe’s tiny handbag still hung from her shoulder on its thin, shiny chain. She dug her phone out from its depths and called for backup and an ambulance, squinting at the nearby intersection to find the street names for their location.

As she dropped her phone back into her bag, something crinkled beneath her fingers. She pulled out the small, pink-wrapped item and stared at the Tampax logo.

She hesitated, then looked down at Maze, who gazed blearily at the object in Chloe’s hand.

“What’s that for?” she asked, her words slightly slurred.

Chloe clenched her teeth and made a split-second decision. She knew this wasn’t exactly recommended medical practice, but Maze was still bleeding, and the tampon in her hand might actually be able to help right now.

Chloe ripped the wrapper open and pulled out the slim plastic tube inside. Maze’s brow furrowed as Chloe positioned the applicator at the entrance to the bullet hole.

“Chloe, what—”

Her question cut off with a sharp hiss as Chloe inserted the tampon into the wound; her head jerked up and her eyes grew wide as the pain jarred her from her stupor.

“Sorry, sorry!” Chloe yelped, doing her best to ignore the meaty resistance of Maze’s flesh as she pushed down the tampon and slid the applicator free.

“What the hell are you doing, Decker?” Maze growled, her own hand flying up to bat away Chloe’s. She poked at the end of the wad of cotton peeking out of her abdomen. “Making vampire teabags out of me?”

“Shut up,” Chloe sighed, relieved that Maze was once again alert and awake enough to crack jokes. “The tampon will swell as it absorbs the blood, which will put more pressure on the wound, and hopefully that’ll keep you alive until the ambulance comes.”

Maze scoffed at that. “I’m not gonna get taken out by a measly human bullet,” she grumbled. She fiddled with the tampon string, twirling it around her finger; it left thin, bloody streaks on her skin.

“Stop that,” Chloe ordered. She pulled Maze’s hand away from the wound and gripped it tightly between her own, threading their fingers together. “Just behave until help gets here, yeah?”

Maze let her head loll back against the wall. “No promises,” she muttered, the corner of her mouth lifting in a tired smile.

Chloe shook her head with a rueful laugh, while the faint sound of approaching sirens warbled in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
